Elementalists Prologue Part 1
by OrionFlash98
Summary: Prologue to story I'm writing. Sorry its been so long guys, but I've lost interest in writing after things happening and schooling. I'm getting back into the swing of things and would like to continue, but I might just write out scenes that already have planned out. This story is still updating very, very, very slowly and I apologize for any inconvenience. Plz message me for tips.


Hi everyone don't let my name fool you as too thinking that i was gonna write about anyone DC or Transformers related. Disappointingly enough I have not gained or become confident enough to write a story about those universes. I might in the near future. I accept all of your comments and criticism and this may be a long story so I am going to currently keep the prologue separated from the actual story. Note: Please correct me on anything dragon related I have a little knowledge of them after reading fictional books about them. Also I am new to this whole writing thing so bear with me. All in all i anticipate and will enjoy everyone's reviews. Thank you for your time and enjoy Elementalists Prologue Part 1:)

* * *

The Mountains of Onareeve are told to glitter of jewels that seemed to have melted into the stone naturally over long periods of time. These mountains surrounded a vast forest in a basin that the only passage that was safe enough to go through to get into them was by flying over the tops of the snowy peaks. Master Dulon breathed in the serenity of the forest, looking down to gaze upon the scenery before him. The forest was filed with all kinds of evergreens, maples, oaks, willows and other trees too vast to name them all. He could distantly hear the sounds of animals running about through the forest, he could smell their scents mixed with the smells of the fresh, new spring flowers blooming all around the trees and on the ground. He began his descent towards the lake.

 _Ahh the lake_. Lake Onareeve was truly a beautiful sight to behold and one he would not take for granted. The lake was separated into two pools of water. The first one hung off the side of a cliff that jutted out from the East mountainside. Its crystallized dark blue water shone brightly in the Sun. That crystallized blue water went out from a small hole in the edge of the cliff and fell some 200 feet, and began to spray over the fields as the wind pushed it towards the West. That same spray of cascaded down into a larger pool of water that was tremendously deeper than the first pool. This created large ripples that would hit the banks of the earth that softened into a beach of some sorts under the waters gentle push and pull. Master Dulon circled around the first pool and landed gracefully on its ledge. He folded in his wings and closed his eyes as he took in all the sights and sounds as he fell into a peaceful trance.

"Enjoying the view I see." He heard a soft, feminine chuckle from behind him.

He opened his eyes, but did not remove his gaze from the scenery as he answered, evidence of awe in his deep voice, "Sometimes I forget how absolutely marvelous this place is. All of its untouched beauty makes me think of how it has stayed so, for so long." He heard his mate move towards him, hearing the calm in her gait. He turned his head to look at her.

Nazarim was a beautiful water dragon with scales as dark blue as the water itself. Her eyes were icy blue and she had small, nubbly spines along her spine that led from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail. Her wings were up but the end of them touched the ground and glided with her, matching the movement of her shoulders. Her tail was long enough to be used as a whip and it slithered behind her also following her every movement. She was smaller than he both in length and height, but when he spoke with her she was resolutely calm and in a never bothered to let her height undermine herself. She matched his gaze at her with one of her own. Master Dulon could see the kindness and affection she held for him in them, but their pressing matter at hand did bug her.

They stood silently looking at each other for a moment. He leaned his head onto hers, "Something troubles you my moon water. Tell me what is it?" he asked this kindly and concerned, but he could already guess her answer.

She sighed, "I am sorry that my troubles are worrying you. There is no need for them to. As for the reason why I am, it is because I still cannot get over the feeling and I know you and the others feel it too." She raised her head to meet his gaze concern etched into them as her body tensed.

"I know." He answered back in an almost supporting tone and he looked away from her for a moment back at the landscape before them. The Sun was just starting to fade over the mountains and casted an orange and red glow across the waterfall and the mountain. The water glimmered as it fell every droplet shining from the Sun's rays. He spoke again only having to pry his gaze from the scene to look at Nazarim. "A meeting must be held tonight. We must discuss the matter at once. I fear something may be coming soon." He looked at the shadows forming on the rocks and casting over the forest and emitted a rumble that he tried to suppress. He noticed Nazarim was also following his gaze and her eyes narrowed.

"You think it's him." She asked without question, having the same thought as her mate. "It is not unlikely." He merely replied.

She looked back him her expression hardening and raised herself to a respectful height "I will prepare for the meeting." And then she turned to go back into the cavern entrance that would lead to their den and meeting place. He watched her go knowing what he would do while she did so. He waited til the last rays of sunlight landed at the peaks of the mountains to summon the others. He took a deep breath and opened his jaws wide as he let out a tremendous roar the bellowed across the walls of the basin and carried over them. The tress blowing at the force of the roar bending at the tops as if helping to carry on the message. He waited til the sound died away and straightened his eyes scanning the skies and the ground below. He saw a dark shape coming in from over the South side of the forest and one from the North. Another dark shaped bounded across the plain that surrounded the lake and began to climb its way up towards the cliff edge. He went to the opening of the cave to allow himself a better view of the expected arrivals.

Smolder came flapping in and landed with the same practiced grace that Dulon held with himself. Smolder was a pitch black fire dragon with smoky eyes that seemed to hide every internal thought and emotion. His wings were large and long, each webbing held together by a sharp spinal tendon. He had spikes running from his neck down to the end of his spine. His tail was relatively shorter than Nazarim's but not as nearly long as Dulon's either. He was small for a fire dragon, and an adult male dragon in general. He spoke with the same calm, seriousness in his voice, his body showing he was alert and respectful, "You herald Master." He clearly stated not really as a question. Dulon was about to reply when the second form the North arrived.

This dragon was not as nearly graceful, but a sense of him being bold and daring as landed beside Dulon and bumped his shoulder a long side his, "So M.D, I take see that you summoned short dark and serious here, which means this meeting isn't really a serious matter right?" the young airy dragon spoke jokingly in his high excited voice. Dulon could hear a hint of worry hidden in the way Braizen spoke.

Smolder emitted a growl that was not low, but also not loud, as he glared at Braizen, "You are reminded that my shortness does not deny my fighting capabilities, Braizen."

Braizen gulped and seemed to shrink in his height a little, hearing the challenge in Smolder'svoice, submissively and apologetically, "Hehe. It was only a joke, Smolder, you know that. See even M.D knew it was one, right M.D?"

Master Dulon looked at the most mischievous and youngest of the Elementalists. He was a the color of gold, but with silver streaks along his hide. His hide was covered in feathers from the edge of his head downward and his tail ended in brilliantly gold feathers the made it look as if the tail had a huge leaf on the end of it. His wings were small and fluffy looking as downfeathers mostly covered air dragon wings. He had a small silver horn the curved into a sharp point on the end of his nose and his nails and eyes were the same color of silver the streaked across his feathers and under his stomach.

Dulon frowned, but with a faint smirk on his lips, "Don't come crawling to me, Braizen. You should be old enough to know what consequences come from your actions. Also…" he added forming his lips into a snarl as he pulled himself to his fullest height and let his wings spread outwards. Braizen shrank further down and closer to the ground his eyes wide with fear taking in Dulon's ferocious look of dominance. "I have told you multiple times not to call me M.D, and yet you still pursue using that infernal, disrespectful nickname in my presence. You will cease it at once. Do I make myself clear?" he let the last of his words growl out.

Braizen was terrified enough to only gulp and mutter the words quickly, "Yes Master. My deepest apologies., I am so sorry that I offended you in anyway. I… I did not mean for it to be a sign of disrespect. Please forgive…?" He stopped as Dulon and Smolder bursted out into a fit of laughter. "…Me? Wait a minute… Master!" Braizen shouted in embarrassment as his gold hide around his cheeks seemed to flush coppery and he became heated as he realized what Master Dulon's intention really was.

"Ahhh…. Thank you for providing this opportunity to share in laughter, Braizen. Even if it did mean you were the subject of it." Dulon chuckled as he began to compose himself.

"Glad I could be used as your target for amusement, teacher." Braizen huffed as he looked away pouting. "Aw come one Braizen it was nothing personal." Smolder's deep monotone cut in as it returned to normal, but with just a touch of joy in it.

"I see… everyone… is enjoying…themselves." A breathless voice came from the edge of the cliff as a dark reddish green dragon stood huffing at the edge of the pool of water. He sunk into the water and then jumped out to land in between Smolder and Braizen and then shook off the remaining water, his tail flying everywhere in the process.

Steam came off Smolder as the water flew onto him. "Was it really necessary for you to shake off next to us?" Smolder asked irritation clear in his voice.

"No, but it looked like you needed to let off some _steam_." The earth dragon and final arrival of the group said leaving his jaw open and looking back at everyone. When no sound came from the others, he looked at them hurt, "You guys have no sense of humor what so ever do you?"

"No we do it's just that we know a bad joke when we hear one." Braizen stated and everyone, but Catalyst, chuckled at that statement.

Catalyst merely looked at everyone else, puzzled, "Okay now how was _that_ funny?"

"I am sorry old friend, but we should not have laughed at that." Dulon spoke to Catalyst in his usual calm and respected baritone voice. He looked over his friend carefully. It was true him and Catalyst had shared many years together since he had begun teaching young dragons in the art of their elements. Catalyst had no wings and had a hide like Braizen. His tail was short and hovered over the ground as he stood, swaying in the wind. He was the color of some sort of maroon clashed with dark green that resembled the forest. The hints of red in his hide meant a change was coming soon since it was not fully melting with the dark green. He had begun to grow long whiskers like Dulon has grown and his eyes matched Dulons's. they were a deep blazened red color that glinted like rubies in the dark. He had no other features to himself which was odd for a dragon such as himself to not have, but what he lacked in using for fighting he made up for by mastering his element and his heightened senses. Another hidden aspect was that he breather a strange color of flame. His flame should have come out as the usual bright red like other earth dragons, but his came out like burning green fury that blazed with specks of gold and orange mixed in it.

As he studied his friend closely he noticed everyone had turned to look at him expecting something. He simply shook his head and a face of seriousness spread across him as he answered their unspoken question, "Come. The matters of which I called you all here for must be discussed… privately." Dulon said as he glanced around at the darkness surrounding the entrance.

They all nodded in unison and began to follow their Master inside the cavern entrance.


End file.
